Children of Odin
by peculiar.ravenclaw
Summary: I wanted to put myself into Thor Ragnarok to see the hilarious stuff that happens. All of the children of Odin are going to band together to kill Thanos and do other stuff. Enjoy!


**Author's note. I'm writing this fanfic because I see all of these boring self-insert OCs in fanfics.I'm going to write myself into Thor: Ragnarok as kind of a hilarious thing and to show what it would have been like if I was in it because it would be amazing. Note that I do not have these powers and stuff irl ;) but I want to explain why I'm in this story in the first place.** **Warning: Endgame Spoilers!!!**

It was fitting that I was watching my favorite Marvel movie when Heimdall showed up. It was the weirdest thing. I sat on the couch,watching as Heimdall took the Asgardian refugees into their hiding place. Suddenly, some blue light flashed in my living room. I jumped up in shock. The man that was just on the screen stepped through the light.

"Are you Ava?" Heimdall asked.

I was shocked. I was dreaming, wasn't I? This seemed too weird to be real. This was a fictional character. I pinched my arm. Nope. This was real.

"Yes, I am. Um... Heimdall, why are you here?" I asked.

Heimdall's eyes widened. I was confused, and then I realized he was probably flabbergasted that I knew his name.

"I am here to take you to Asgard. I found something in the woods when I was ushering our people to safety. It was an old book with a magical object. Apparently, you are the second-born of Odin. According to the book, he found out that there were other universes. He sent you as a baby to this universe and placed you with a Midgardian family," he explained.

I nodded. Honestly, I was still taken aback. This seemed like a situation out of a bad fanfiction (which I have read plenty of).

"I'm not surprised. It seems very in line with Odin's behavior. After all, he isn't the type to hesitate locking up his own children," I replied, referencing what he did to Loki and Hela.

Heimdall seemed even more surprised.

"How do you know that?" Heimdall asked.

I gestured to the television screen.

"My father must have decided to send me to the universe where Asgard was fictional," I answered. The good news is, I was a Marvel-obsessed fangirl. This was part of the reason why I was shocked that Heimdall was alive. He died in _Avengers: Infinity War, _along with my brother Loki. That was a weird thought. Loki, Thor, and Hela were my siblings.

Heimdall nodded in understanding.

"So you know about Asgard?"

"Yes. I also know what will happen for the future of Asgard, thanks to this universe. In this universe, your story has continued farther and I know the outcome," I told Heimdall.

Heimdall furrowed his brow.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"The outcome? It's...not the best. Has Ragnarök happened yet?"

"Your sister has the throne, so it has begun," he answered.

I sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Has Surtur been awakened yet?" I asked.

"No."

I smiled. I might be able to stop what would happen after Ragnarök. I knew that Thanos would find the ship with the Asgardians on it. He would steal the Tesseract, killing my brother Loki and the man in front of me (in addition to half of the Asgardians who survived the battle). Then, Thanos would move on, taking the rest of the Infinity Stones to decimate half of the universe. While the Avengers would be able to bring these people back, it wpild result in the (permanent) deaths of Iron Man, Black Widow, Gamora, Loki, and Heimdall. Perhaps there was a way they (and half the universe) could be saved.

"Okay. Before we go to Asgard, what will we do about my adoptive parents? They should be back soon," I said.

"I will leave a special symbol from this book. They will know what it means."

"Can I take my dogs?"

Heimdall frowned and thought for a moment.

"I don't know how the portal back will work. It is best for you to leave them here," he replied.

This was going to be hard. I sighed. I said a sad farewell to my dogs. After I finished saying goodbye, I turned and nodded to Heimdall. He opened the portal and,holding onto my arm, ushered me through.

Almost instantaneously, we were transported to a lush forest. Asgard. It was beautiful. I could hear birds loudly chirping. I inhaled the crisp air. Suddenly, I felt something strange.

An unusual feeling coarsed through my veins. It was power and strength. Perhaps it was caused by a combination of being in a universe where my Asgardian powers existed (and of course by being on Asgard). I turned and looked at Heimdall. He looked at me in surprise. His eyes seemed to be staring at my feet. I looked down and saw why. I had grown at least a few inches.

Suddenly, I had an idea. If I could grow because of being on Asgard, maybe I would be drop-dead gorgeous. I turned and glanced at my reflection in a puddle. Nope. My face still looked the exact same as it did in the parallel universe my loving father imprisoned me in. I sighed. Where was a crappy fanfiction's abnormally attractive main character face when you needed one?

I heard the whoosh of a spaceship overhead. I looked up and recognized the vessel. My brothers (along with Valkyrie and the Hulk) were here. I had to stop this battle before Loki awakened Surtur.

"Heimdall, we need to go to the rainbow bridge. Now!" I ordered. Heimdall led the way as we ran to the rainbow bridge.

As we ran, I decided to get more information from Heimdall.

"W-why did Odin imprison me?" I asked while gasping for air.

"He was afraid you would grow to be too powerful, like your sister."

"What was he afraid of?"

"You are the goddess of knowledge, a powerful weapon," Heimdall replied.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"To save Asgard."

I smiled. I was honored that someone thought I would be capable to save Asgard. I also found it slightly humorous that Odin had been so afraid of an infant's powers that he decided to imprison her in a parallel universe and strip her of her Asgardian identity. That's in line with his character.

We eventually got closer to the rainbow bridge. I observed my sister, Hela, sending her undead skeleton soldiers to fight my brothere and their friends. I couldn't believe I was actually there and seeing this in person! It took all my energy to keep from fangirling. I had to remind myself that this was a serious situation.

Heimdall motioned for us to take cover.

"What's the plan?" he whispered.

"Why are you asking me?" I replied.

"You're the knowledge goddess, and have also seen the future."

"Okay then. I'm going to disrupt the battle and I'm going to explain to my siblings what will happen if the battle continues, and what we will need to do to preserve Asgard."

"You know that Hela doesn't care for the safety of Asgard."

"Maybe not, but I have a reason for her to help. I just hope this works. I am not very charismatic," I said.

Heimdall nodded.

"Do whatever you need to do," he told me.

I ran out onto the rainbow bridge.

"Stop! You need to stop fighting, or the future of Asgard will be nonexistent!" I shouted to my siblings.

They paused their battle to turn and look at me.

"I am Ava. Goddess of knowledge, and Odin's second-born child. Odin imprisoned me in a parallel universe where all this," I said, gesturing to my surroundings,"is fictional. I know how the future will work out. It is not good."

"Wait, what? Who did you say you were, again?" Thor asked.

I sighed in exasperation. I turned to face Hela and rolled my eyes. I then faced Thor again.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I literally just told you who I am. Look, we need to stop fighting and work together. Loki's former employer, Thanos, is coming."

I then spoke to Hela.

"Hela, I know that you were in our father's treasure room and saw his fake Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos has the real one. He is going to collect all of the Infinity Stones and use them to decimate the universe. Thanos already has the Power Stone. He is going to get the Space Stone next."

"Why should I care?" Hela replied.

"Thanos is going to try taking over Asgard. He has one of the most powerful armies in the universe. With our combined power, I'm sure we can defeat him and his army. As an added incentive, killing Thanos when he arrives here leaves the places he's taken over completely vulnerable. It would be the perfect way to expand our empire," I told my sister.

"If you know all this, then you would know that Hela is evil. We can't trust her!" Thor objected.

"Our sister is the most powerful living Asgardian. We need her to defeat Thanos. When you tried fighting him when he came for the Tesseract, Loki died. He ended up getting all the Infinity Stones and decimating half of the universe! Besides, Hela isn't that bad. It's not her fault that Odin was a garbage parent. Now, do we have an agreement?"

My siblings nodded. We walked back to the palace to begin planning for Thanos's arrival. As we walked, I turned and spoke to my sister.

"You told our brothers that you wish you could have seen Odin's death. I saw it. You didn't miss anything. He just said farewell to Thor and Loki, and then turned into gold dust. It was pretty boring," I told her.

Hela turned to Thor.

"I like this one," she said, gesturing to me.

Thor groaned in exasperation, while Loki grinned devilishly. I smiled at my brothers. I could get used to this dysfunctional family.


End file.
